


A Series of Almost-Fortunate Events

by Silverhaunter



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Jason-Centric, Not SUPER team cap friendly but not super mean to them either, Time Stone, agressive, jason is just super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhaunter/pseuds/Silverhaunter
Summary: A series of ideas detailing what it would be like if Jason Todd were part of the Marvel Universe rather than the DC universe.





	A Series of Almost-Fortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> Listen up kids I literally don’t see any reason why T’Challa would work with the Un-Avengers because to me he seems like a pretty intelligent and loyal guy, and he mighta felt indebted to Bucky for trying to murder him but honestly I feel like they’d get along more with Tony’s team so in this he only gives safe-haven to Bucky and basically tells Steve and friends that they made their bed and now they have to lie in it.  
> Because in my opinion, T’Challa is a pretty honor-bound guy and I feel like he wouldn’t be okay with housing a bunch of people who are criminals to 116 countries in his country so fuck you marvel I do what I want and I also like the bromance between Shuri and Peter so yeah self-indulgence bite me  
> Also I hate myself so I’m going to be making this so incredibly self-indulgent it makes me sick to my stomach so basically they set up new Asgard in Greenland, which is a frozen tundra, but due to Asgardian sturdiness they’re like tis but a slight chill and they’re thriving and Loki is a good person because fuck you marvel but he’s also pretty like hey Thor if you need me to kill someone I know how to make it look like a suicide and Thor is like Loki no  
> And sometimes Loki still stabs his brother but it’s because he has difficulties displaying affection and whenever Thor gets too lovey dovey Loki is like stab  
> In this there’s two pieces of the time stone and to kill half of the universe Thanos needs both pieces but nobody knows that because the other piece is literally embedded inside Jason Todd’s chest because he was buried above it and it revived him because it needed something to reside in, and it was like fuck it this child is good enough cause you know most of the stones are in something like whether it’s the Tesseract or the eye of Agamodo or like a living thing like you know whatever

“Cap- Cap’n, big fan, I’m Spider-Man.” Captain America almost looks impressed, a swell in his chest of familiarity.

“We’ll talk about it later-“

“Hey, everyone-“

“ jus’ good job.”

“You’ve been busy.” Rogers hisses

“And you’ve been a complete idiot!”

* * *

 

“Alright we’re done. You’re gonna turn Barnes over,  you’re gonna come with us, _now,_ because it’s _us.”_

* * *

 

 The second time Maximoff throws someone away from their fight, she gets shot through the leg, even as her shield deploys, “Alright this bitch is _pissing me off._ It’s six v six, this is _fair,_ except you keep _fucking_ with everyone else’s fights.”

A figure in a thick red mask tucks a sniper rifle behind his back, pulling out two unfamiliar brands of guns.

“Like ‘em? I made them myself.” He hisses, disappearing and reappearing to stab her with a knife hidden against his wrist.

She moves to protect someone else and he growls, shooting at her, “Focus on me, or you’ll wind up dead!”

* * *

 

            “Yeah, anybody on our team holding any shocking and fantastic abilities? I’m open to ideas.”

            “I might, and this is a huge might, have an idea? They’re probably using this as a diversion, so if I can manage to- _sHIT!”_ New voice screeches.

            “Hood?”

            “This-“ the breathing is strangled, “ _witch_ is- messing with my-“ it cuts off into a scream, and then a shot, where Maximoff shrieks as well.

            “I gotta focus, and with this- I can’t-“

* * *

 

            “Ah, hey man, that was scary.”

“You’re going home, I’ll call Aunt May, you’re done!”

“Mr Stark I’m not done, I’m not- okay, I’m done.”

The Red Hood crawls over to him, and spits up blood, “disgusting. That was disgusting. That was like reliving _every death I’ve been through_ I’m gonna- Jesus, I’m gonna throw up.”

            Red Hood shudders, and lays back on the concrete, “I’ll take you home. Just, give me a sec. Too busy dying right now.”

* * *

 

 

Peter’s talking to Ned and Michelle when it happens: a new guy, looking a little too perfect and model-esque for High-school, with a totally uncool hipster white streak in his hair, sits down, and has Ned and Michelle absolutely _gagged_ with shock.

 “This seat taken?”  he drawls, chewing on some faintly cinnamon… _nicotine gum?_

“They’re losers, no, it’s not.” Michelle mutters.

 “So, who are you?” Peter stutters out because _of course he does, **thank you.** _

“Todd.”

“I’m, I’m Peter, this is, uh, Ned and Michelle.”

“Sounds fine.”

Todd’s clothes are darkly colored, his shirt and pants are both either dark grey or black respectively, but his Jacket is a dried blood rusty red/brown, and presumably real leather with the way it’s wrinkled.

His eyes are a molten green, and Peter can see they definitely seem unnatural, but not to anyone who isn’t superhuman or looking at him in the perfect light.

They mostly seem blue.

The lunch bell rings, and it’s only once Todd drags him to gym that he realizes _all of their classes are the same._

Nobody acknowledges Todd’s sudden appearance, not any of the teachers at least. Some of the bullies look at him funny but Todd just sort of… naturally has an air of danger about him, a savage grin and a deadly gaze. Everything about him seems lethally sharp.

Todd pulls off his shirt in gym and is quite literally _littered_ with scars that are varying degrees of healing.

At least four of the guys gape and those who don’t are simply just _not looking at all._

“Shit man, you get thrown in a wood chipper?” Flash, local asshole, quips, trying to bother Todd, but the new kid is two steps ahead of him.

“Beaten with a crowbar actually.” Todd throws back, a sort of tilt to his tone as he pulls on his gym shirt, stretching, his collarbone popping with a satisfying _crack_ and his joints moving loosely, shoulders rolling through the tight shirt.

Peter raises an eyebrow, and Todd returns the quirk.

Todd pushes him out the door with a roll of his eyes.

Todd stays at Peter’s side during the entire mile run, and doesn’t even really seem sweaty after they’re done.

Peter is consistently unnerved by the new-guy.

“You’ve never even been in the same room as Tony Stark.”

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” Todd hisses, and narrows his eyes.

“Todd, Flash, cool it.”

Peter makes a b-line for the bus, but Todd keeps up with him like an unimpressed predator.

Ned sits down directly behind Peter, and texts him, ‘the fuck is he doing’

Peter rolls his eyes and texts back, ‘he just kind of follows me like a cat’

‘dogs follow people’

‘except he only really seems to make noise if I’m looking at him or someone talks to him’

‘so like a ghost’

‘exactly like a ghost’

‘but not a cat’

‘stop’

 

* * *

 

Todd just follows him around, day after day, until May and Peter both just kind of accept his easy presence.

 

* * *

 

It’s not long after Todd that another stalker, he must be some kind of catnip, (ghostnip?) this time in the form of a vigilante, starts following him.

“Spider-ling, right?”

“Spider-man.”

“Yeah, I’m not calling you that.”

“Alright, so who are you, then? I remember you from that time, we uh. Yeah.”

“Red Hood, baby.”

The guy’s only tech seems to be his helmet, about a dozen various guns he has strapped to different parts of his body, shurikens inside his thick tan leather jacket that glint very slightly. His body armor is black and grey with a red hooded eye silhouette.

“How are you flying?”

“Boots, I invented them myself.”

“Yeah, and how are you teleporting whenever I swing too far away?”

 “I can move in and out of time, it just looks like I’m teleporting, but in actuality, it’s just that the laws of the phsyical world are my bitch.”

Peter raises an eyebrow under the mask, and scoffs, “sure.”

“I could shoot myself and you be the one who ends up dead.”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter knocks on the door to Tony’s office in Stark Tower, and hears a glass shatter.

“One second!” Tony yells.

The two are arguing entirely in Arabic, and it slowly dwindles down to murmurs, and Peter taps his foot nervously.

_, “Kay what the fuck? Why are you drinking?”_

_“I’m not drinking-“_

_“I just drank that, it was totally bourbon!”_

_“How do you know what Bourbon tastes like?”_

_“The same way I know what cigarettes taste like, asshole!”_

_“Jason, listen-“_

_“No, you listen, you privileged bastard. I said I’d work on the smoking thing, but only if you’d work on the alcohol thing.”_

_“That wasn’t the-Agh, now I feel nauseous.”_

_“That’s the pill, Stark, great fucking job.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I know, Tony. You know I’m not mad, it just bothers me. The drinking. I worry. You know that it’s poison, but you keep doing it. Reminds me of my mother.”_

 

Peter feels like he’s walked in on something private, but he’s already knocked, and they already know he’s here.

The door opens, and…. It’s Todd.

“Ah, shit.” He mutters, and calls out to Tony in Arabic.

“Um, hi… Todd, is Mr. Stark here?”

Tony replies, and then stutters, “So, you’ve met.”

“Cat’s out of the bag, Tony.” Jason mutters, picking at his nails.

“Uh, Mr. Stark, you know Todd?”

“I uh, I adopted Jason, so I should hope.” Tony calls FRIDAY to have one of the bots clean up the shattered glass.

“My name’s Jason Peter Todd, at your service,” and then mutters, “Or, whatever.”

“Shouldn’t it be Stark? Jason Peter Stark?

“Hell no.” Jason pops a bubble with his gum, and turns on his heel, tank top stretching over his _incredible_ abs as he reaches up to grab something, throwing a juice box at tony, “Detox yourself, asshole.”

“Jason, language.”

“Peter’s heard worse.”

“From you!”

“Um, he’s literally a teenage vigilante, he’s _heard worse.”_

“I’m- I’m not-“

“Yeah, right. And I’m _not_ the Red Hood. As if.” Jason slams his fist on the granite, “Fuck! You cheated, so can I!”

“It was one sip of bourbon!”

“Yeah, well I want one puff of a cigarette, see, Tony this is what happens when you cheat! you make me want to cheat!”

“Mr. Stark, you called me here to work on something?”

“Oh, right.”

* * *

 

Peter mopes around the entire day, and Jason groans, “Okay what is _up_ with you?”

“I lost the- the internship.”

“Shit, did he take your uniform?”

“Yeah, he said, like, if I’m nothing without the suit I can’t have it.”

“Tony learned that a while back.”

* * *

 

“So, you wear red, and can’t die. Does that make you a sort-of Deadpool?”

“Sort of, except I’m handsome and not schizophrenic, and I don’t heal, I just avoid dying.”

“So not really?”

“I wear red and refuse to die, that’s how we’re similar.”

“Oh.”

* * *

 

Tony grimaces, “So, as you know, today we’re having an introductory meeting. Everyone will be debriefed on the new and old team members, as specificed in the packet you received yesterday morning, I will introduce the newest members first, working our way down to the re-instated members.”

Clint adjusts his hearing aids, and nods.

“This is Peter Parker, alias Spider-Man, working with the Avengers as a consultant, but he operates mainly in Queens, his specialties are close combat, he can do basically whatever a spider can-“

“Can you spit venom?” Scott blurts out before he can stop himself.

“Sometimes, but it’s only when like, I’m super threatened or if I bite someone, I don’t really know, kind of?“

“He bit me because I was told to kidnap him and I died like fifteen minutes afterward.” Jason mutters.

Tony interjects, “It was hilarious. Next we have Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, he controls all magic based from Earth, including mutated, he also controls the time stone and the _cloak_ of levitation.”

Stephen nods his head, “It _is_ a cloak, not a cape.”

“Followed by King T’Challa, Alias Black Panther, he has the strength and abilities of the goddess Bast’s first warrior, and a vibranium suit, he is an Avenger, however only part-time due to his responsibilities in Wakanda.”

“His sister, Princess Shuri is a technology consultant for the Avengers as well.”

“Furthermore, we have Vision, who holds the Mind Stone, and Agent Rhodes alias War Machine, both full-time Avengers.”

He continues on, until he gets to the re-initiated, “We have Wanda Maximoff alias Scarlett Witch, who is not cleared for field activity until given permission by handler Doctor Strange, this is both for her safety and everyone else's, her abilities include mind alteration and psychokinesis.”

“Loki is a consultant as well, who will train Ms. Maiximoff to control her telekinesis, he is only a consultant, and is only cleared as an active field member due to his specific knowledge and qualifications, otherwise he would not be active duty, and is under the watchful eye of both Thor and a few other select members.”

She bites her lip, but nods.

“Finally, we have newest Avenger, Jason Todd alias Red Hood.”

 “That it?” Rogers interjects, “his name and his alias?”

“Yes.” Tony folds his papers, and raises an eyebrow.

“You give out all this information on all the others, and yet you keep his under lock and key?”

Jason hisses, “Who I am and what I can do is nobody’s business but my own.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, “I don’t honestly feel comfortable with that.”

“Alright, if we’re playing spin the bottle and share your sob story: I was murdered when I was nine. I died, and I got better. That’s _all_ you need to know.”

* * *

 

Tony thought that integration was going great, until he hears Steve and Jason shouting at each other in a hallway.

“You left him to die in the Tundra!”

“He was going to kill Bucky!”

“No, Tony doesn’t _kill_ people unless they _don’t stay down._ I on the other hand, would’ve shot you in the forehead!”

“You’re nineteen what do you know?”

“I only _look_ nineteen, you prick! I’m thirty seven! And clearly, I know a hell of a lot more than you!”

“Listen, we need to-“ Sam cuts in, but Jason isn’t having any of it.

“Bite me, Bird boy.”

Tony storms in, grabbing Jason by the collar.

“What did I say?”

“Oh eat me!”

He shakes Jason’s collar, “What did I say?”

“Not to fight.” Jason hisses, yanking his head back.

“What are you doing?”

“Teaching!”

“You’re being irresponsible, Tony, having all these children-“

“Shut your goddamn mouth, Roger-“

“ _Jason!”_  

Tony slaps him and Jason growls like a feral animal, stalking off.

* * *

 

Thanos has Tony by the head, and snarls, “Turn over the stone, or I will kill him.”

Jason bites his lip, “We gave it to you!”

“Both of them.”

Jason presses a hand to his chest, “I don’t know how.”

Thanos’ hand is suddenly cracking open Jason’s ribs, and pulling his heart from his chest,disintegrating the organ, the time stone’s sister shard lying inside.

Jason pulls off his helmet, as his physical form slips into death, skin grayish pale and eyes a soft, unseeing blue, the color they were before he was murdered, leaving only his soul, wide-eyed and nine years old, trapped in the physical world. The soul grabs his throat, collapsing, wounds from his deaths (a cut on his throat, a bleeding wound on his head, ash on his lips, blood dripping from his mouth,) appear and disappear as time collapses, he aches for breath as his eyes roll back in his head, until finally, amongst a choking sound, his soul is pulled into oblivion.

Thanos looks slightly horrified as he watches the young child die, and vanishes.

Peter screams in horror.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr:  
> https://silvahhauntah.tumblr.com/post/178255988844/i-was-writing-a-story-about-jason-todd-if-he-had


End file.
